The Path to Forgiveness
by LittleRin26
Summary: Sequel to Italian Swans and Irish Guns. Is the path to forgiveness really that easy? Does it really free the spirit or do some hurts just run to deep? Jasper/Bella Rated: M Everyone that knows my work knows why!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Path to Forgiveness<strong>

It's no secret that the life we live is not always as it seems and definitely not how we imagined it to turn out. But that's life isn't it? The ever ending wheel, turning but never ever reaching the point of it's destination. It could be said that this was my life right now, a never ending circle of badness, a dark tunnel with no light at the end. We don't get to choose though, the path to our destiny it is simply chosen for us and we must comply. It is a road of bumps and roadblocks that we can never anticipate and as much as we want to, a road we can never abandon.

Long ago a wise man once told me that the path to forgiveness would set my spirit free. That to love is to forgive and to forgive is to love. Funny to me now, all these years later that I still remembered his words and even funnier that I had at once upon a time thought those words to be beautifully poetic.

Bullshit.

The road to forgiveness is neither beautiful or poetic, but horrifyingly ugly and cruel. I could have never have guessed all those years ago that it would be me testing the limits of my loyalty and my sanity, but here I am ready to defend what is mine yet again against all that would see my family undone.

My mind was still whirling with thoughts of the past and plans of the future as I raised my gun, resigning myself to what I had to do. _I have to do this for me, _I commanded myself firmly, a single tear slipping from my eye as I said my silent goodbye.

And then I pulled the trigger…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Welcome back all. Sorry the sequel took so long but as some of you know I have had a hard time with some of the aspects of Italian Swans, but I think I'm over it now and I'm ready to transform my personal shit into an awesome story for you all.

This is just a little snippet for what is to come.

LittleRin26


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: One Way To Begin A New Life<strong>

**Bella**

Strange.

It's the only way I can begin to describe the way I feel.

With everything so topsy-turvy what can you expect? My entire world had been turned on its head and now my own husband couldn't spare a word in my direction.

It was understandable, though, the silence that had encapsulated him but it made it no less awkward to be around him like this.

The entire drive to the airport had been like this; silent and I didn't know exactly what to make of it. At first I thought he could possibly be mad at me, after all anytime a man had shown interest in me in the past with Edward always turned out to be my fault. I knew better than that though, Jasper was no jealous boyfriend out to slaughter those who simply stared at me, no, this was different this was a betrayal in his eyes of the highest caliber and I had no idea how to feel about it myself.

It was easy to understand the betrayal. It had always been him and Emmett against Edward when it came to my time and affections, but just as Jasper had hid his feelings for me from Edward, Emmett had been equally if not more deceiving when it came to hiding his feelings from Jasper. But honestly I think the betrayal went deeper than just his brother being in love with his wife, it was the betrayal of the only father he knew and I think that was what hurt him the most.

Carlisle. That name seemed to burn the very skin of my mouth but I also understood him and therein laid my confliction. I could understand why Carlisle had so shamefully did what he had done. He was a father first and foremost and didn't want to see Emmett suffer the harm that he so obviously saw coming, but make no mistake it was still wrong in my eyes for Jasper was also a son and was equally hurt by this catastrophe.

Fuck. Why was it that every time I find happiness my whole world seems to fall apart. I had been awake less than a full twenty-four hours and now here I was on the run from a completely new problem and this one would be infinity harder in the solving.

Now sitting in first class, my beautiful puppies stored somewhere in the back and my gorgeous husband at my arm the thought crossed my mind that I should be happy. I was getting everything that I had previously asked for; time alone with my husband, two beautiful babes growing inside me and any destination I had in mind at my finger tips. Yet, at what cost.

My family was disintegrating and I could do nothing to stop it. No matter what side I chose there would be hurt feeling and burned bridges. There were so many burned already. Rosalie. She had been my sister in every way, helped me when I thought I was braking apart inside and she had lied so thoroughly to my face for so long, I honestly didn't want to think about how long, but it would leave an everlasting pain on my heart one I was not so sure would ever heal.

"Jasper," I said quietly squeezing his arm lightly, trying to gain his attention without drawing the nosy eyes of others. He looked straight ahead, no sign at all whether or not that he had heard my plea. "Jazz," I said louder, worry creeping into my voice as panic gripped at my heart.

Finally those beautiful seas of blue turned to me but frightened me at the same time. Those eyes were dead, dull and so hopeless.

"Babe, will you be alright?" I question scared shitless that he wouldn't respond, that something finally had broken my warrior.

"I will be," He croaked, taking my hand in his calloused own and placing a chaste kiss to my ring finger. "I will be." He repeated this time more firmly and I knew he was trying to convince himself more than me. In my heart I knew we'd be alright, we had been through so much together to give up now. I had everything I held dearest to the world on this plane or the ones that would be arriving hours after ours and it was all I needed.

My father was on a plane from Ireland and Aro on one from Boston both in route to meet us in Seattle where we would make a home for the next six months to get our heads on straight and for Jasper to discuss what was to become of his role in the Cullen house.

"I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you, Blackbird."

And for the first time since this mess started I smile.

**Emmett**

"NO!" I wailed, thrashing against my father who had moved faster than I had ever thought him possible to restrain me. I didn't know if it was for my benefit or Jasper's as my _brother _was in a far better condition than I at the moment. "He can't do this! He can't! I'll fucking kill him!"

I could barely hear my mother sobbing and my father yelling at her to call Edward through the pounding in my ears and I didn't care. The only thing I was concerned about just walked out the door effectively tearing the heart from my chest as she went. _Doesn't she know,_ I questioned myself. Did she know that I was nothing without her, that my life was worthless when she left and even worse when she came back, back and into the arms of that… monster.

I wanted to die, to end this pain of living. I would do anything to easy this suffering and at the moment I was glad she wasn't hear to see me like this. _Weak,_ that's why she didn't want me. The skin of my face was coated in a thick slime of sweat and blood, the blood from my own mouth as my teeth bough purchase against the soft skin of my cheek in my rage.

"Help! Help me, please. He can't take her away! I won't let…him." I trailed off as my roars of rage dissipated into countless, agonizing sobs.

"Em," My _wife _called cautiously. "Em," she called again, a little louder.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed with all my might, pushing her from me.

Everyone took a cautious step back gasping, and rightly so, I was in no mood for company and I really didn't want to hurt anyone. Anyone but _him_, that is.

My heart was thudding loudly in my ear and I couldn't seem to catch my breath. My stomach was churning from the smell of acid and bile and it was only then did I realize that I had thrown up. My body heaved again as the stench wafted to my nose, spilling the rest of my breakfast all over my mother's Asian rug. I sunk to the floor with a strangled cry, curling in on myself.

For a long while, I just laid there in my depression and my desperation. My father, mother, sister and Garrett had left me to myself some time ago. The pain in my chest was indescribable, a gaping hole of sadness and despair filled my every inch and I wanted nothing more than for it to all end. She had left with _him,_ of her own free will. Rejection stung my eyes and my heart. She didn't want me, she said she loved me but didn't want me. _Was it because of the babies? _I would be a great father, better than _him_. But she had chosen him and I didn't understand it.

I should have never told Jasper - that name invoked a seething rage I couldn't begin to describe. Why had I told him?

A pair of brown loafers appeared in my sightline. "Emmett." Edward called firm and commanding. "Get your ass off the floor, we need to talk."

As my brother helped me from the floor and held me in his arms as I cried I promised myself that no matter what I would get her back. She was my life and all that mattered. I would get her back even if I had to _kill _to get her.

* * *

><p><strong>An: <strong>Alright Chapter two…

I've had a lot of people asking who it was speaking in the last chapter or who got shot. Sorry, but that will remain my secret until I'm ready to divulge.

It feels really good to be back with these characters I had forgotten how much I love them. And thanks to my faithful crew out there who is still with me for the sequel and for the few of you that have been popping up on the Crimson Decisions reviewing panel. All of your love is much appreciated.

I know this chapter was short but I think I needed a little help myself getting back into the story and a little refresher never hurts.

Thanks for reading and Enjoy,

LittleRin26

**Shout-Outs: **_**TwilightAddict71484 **__(Glad to have you back and I'm glad you enjoyed the first one. If you haven't already you need to check out Crimson Decisions my new fic, it's doing pretty well and I think you might enjoy it. Thanks for the read and review.) __**Vane3131**__ (Hello again, seems like I was just writing something too you not long ago. LOL. Thank you for sticking it out with me through this and CD I really appreciate all of your reviews.) __**Twisted-Twilight **__(Are you happy *Peeks head from under the desk* No kung-fu, right?=) __**Vl15 **__(Funny this penname seems to be just popping up everywhere. Thanks so much.) __**charliebella **__(Thank you.) __**1dreamkeeper**__ (Like I said "Good things come to those who wait. If I told you now what kind of story would it be? :P thanks for the review) __**WhitlocksHeven**__ (Wasn't it though! Hehe. Thanks for all the love on both fics and for the compliment about ISAIG's it really makes me smile xoxo.) __**Crazybee3**__ (I'm glad that you're glad that I updated and thank you!)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect, are the property of their respective owners. The original character and plot are the property of the author. The author is no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Hormonal Fathers and the Horny Spouses<strong>

I slept most of the flight, between the stress of the day and the pressing growth of my pregnancy left me exhausted. When I woke, the plane was clear of all life excluding my smiling husband who was staring down on me with the expression of awe covering his face. Whether he had encountered some epiphany or simple had relaxed significantly over the long flight, Jasper seemed in an increasingly good mood as he languidly ran his warm fingertips over my cheekbones.

"You're in a good mood." I commented, stretching my stiff limbs as I sat up a little straighter in my chair.

"Yeah… I guess I am." He replied, lowering his head to kiss my lips. I groaned at the contact, his plump bottom lips setting my body ablaze as I took it between my teeth. A low growl slipping from his throat only spurred my adore as he pressed me further into my seat, his hands slipping from my face to grip at my shoulders.

Pulling away with a gasp, I loathed to tell him no, but we were technically still on an airplane as much as I would love to experience fucking him against the seat, I was pregnant and thought it to be a little distasteful.

"Baby, we gotta stop." I whispered, pushing against his shoulders.

"No." he whimpered. "I need you." Pushing back against my hands and blindsiding me with bruising kiss.

My head spun in want, my pregnancy hormones in full force, creating a desire for my husband that could not be outmatched. Gripping the collar of his shirt and with everything I had left of my sanity, I pushed him away again nipping at his lips a few times to soften the blow. It wasn't that I didn't want my husband, the wetness pooled between my legs were a true testament to that but this was not the way.

"And you'll have me…" I told him breathless, my hand traveling to the heat of his hardened groin and giving it a rough squeeze to prove my point. "But not here."

He pulled away nodding his head and running a hand over his face. "You right," he sighed, extended his hand to help me from the first class, yet uncomfortable seat. Pulling me against his body as one hand clasped my neck while the other slithered to my ass, squeezing firmly as he groaned in my ear. "But I will be fucking that beautiful pussy tonight."

I whimpered, finding it hard to remain upright when he was acting like this. Since my pregnancy if I wanted it a little rough I would have to resort to petty trick or practically beg and for him to be so dominating…

"Oh god…" I whimpered gripping at his shoulders to hold myself up, nodding my head in agreement.

The side of his face curved up into a smirk, the one that I had always loved, the one I positively knew when he was up-to something bad. "Come, Mrs. Whitlock, we have a new house to Christen."

_Boy Howdy!_

~ TPTF ~

The ride from the airport was extremely different from the one taking us from the Cullen mansion. Jasper was alive again it seemed, happily smiling as he continued to tease me mercilessly with his hands. Constantly they were splayed along my naked inner thigh, reaching to my panty-line only to stop and slid it back to my knee. The bastard knew what he was doing, and I had half a mind to deny his smoldering smirking ass… if only I didn't want him so much. I had even once thought of forcing him to the side of the road to fuck him or at the very least… return the favor of his infernal teasing but the stubborn woman in me refused thinking only of retribution at a later time. As it was, the father units would be secluded in two guest cabins behind our very own and we would have limitless amounts of time for me to exact my revenge. After all, pay-backs a bitch… and so am I.

I sat chewing on my lip as we entered the gated driveway to our Coeur d'Alene cabin and once again I am speechless by its beauty. Jasper had told me during the drive that he had purchased this house just after the wedding, as a gift of sorts to me and called it Chaetae Bella. Just from what I could see in the dimming evening sun, it was a five story wonderland of wood and stone, rising from the earth like a castle among the silvery blue waters of the lake. Two smaller two story cabins flanking it on either sides all with a perfect view of the Coeur d'Alene National forest. It embodied everything I loved, the romanticism of the high pitched rooftops in different styles of towers down the masculine rough cut logs and river bed stones that made up the structure. Jazz had obviously put a mountain of thought into this property and it showed in every detail cutout that lined the stoops.

"Jazz..," I gasped. "It's amazing."

He chuckled lightly and I couldn't help but notice the gleam in his eyes as he lowered his hand from the steering wheel to tug at the growing bulge in his slacks. "Just wait until you see the bedroom."

I let out a breath in a large whoosh as we pulled up in front of the main garage, tapping my feet impatiently as Bernie and Miggs happily whined from the back seat, more than ready to be done with all this riding. The poor babies had been stuck in plastic boxes for the flight and now with seeming little room to run in the back of the car, not that they were athletic dogs… actually I didn't feel overly bad for them if we had been home they would have taken their few short walks to relieve themselves then spent the rest of the day, chewing at the bottoms of Jazz's pants or huddled up under the covers of the bed, much to my husbands displeasure… on both counts.

I giggled a little, looking back at my two psycho pups… I had never known a man to get jealous over an animal before but Jazz has surly enlightened me in the past. He was bad enough with just Miggs but with Bernie added to the mix Jasper was worse than an older child when a new baby is born. _I sure hope he isn't this way when our children are born, _I mused to myself.

"And what, Mrs. Whitlock…" he drawled out running his hands over the nude flesh of my thighs and over my cloth covered center making me hiss out a yes as he continued to purr in my ear. "Do you find so amusing?"

Taking the lobe of my ear between his teeth he bit down, hard, sending a fresh wave of heat to the neither of my body as I shakily answered him. "N-nothing… you need to worry about."

Licking the shell of ear he scoffed. "Is that so, darlin?"

"You cheater." I told him breathlessly knowing he knew exactly how his accent affected my insides.

He pulled away suddenly leaving me to stew in my own juices as he his the internal trunk button and exited the car to grab our bags.

Cursing as I leashed up my boys a thought came to me. _So, he wants to play, does he? _Well I was nothing if not up for a challenge and I was wearing just the right outfit for the job. A guard noticing me still in the passenger seat, opened my door and I put my plan into action… I just hoped Jazz wouldn't kill the poor boy who already seemed speechless in my presence. I couldn't see Jazz as I rose from my seat but I could still faintly hear his muttered curses as he fumbled with the luggage in the trunk.

I smirked to myself as I handed my personal pawn the leashes of my over hyper pups and whined loudly. "Shoot," I said in a sweet voice and turned my back to the man still awaiting orders from Jasper. "I think I snapped a garter strap."

I heard Jasper head hit the roof of the trunk just as I pulled my skirt high enough to pretend to be checking my non-existent garters and enough to flash him a small shot of my already bare and ready kitty clad only in the sheer scrap of lace I had chosen this morning.

I heard him growl, dismissing the guard harshly and looked up just in time to see him staring at me with wide eyes. "Oops," I told him giggling. "I forgot, I'm not wearing any."

I hardly had time to think of my next phase before I pushed against the passenger door, my legs already wrapped around his waist as his tongue was forced through my un-parted lips. His hips bucked widely against mine, his thick, long erection straining against the expensive material of his Armani dress pants.

His mouth tore from mine in an angry hiss, "That wasn't very nice, Blackbird." He told me grounding his engorged cock against me for good measure.

"Who ever said I was nice?" I asked him in a breathless whisper.

"No one."

A clearing of two throats had my eyes flying open as I struggled to get down and cover myself, burrowing into my husbands chest as my cheeks flamed bright, knowing exactly who it was at Jasper back.

"Sorry to interrupt, bombino." Aro's voice called in amusement and I was most thankful I couldn't see his face. "But we thought we'd check on you… to you know, see how things were going."

I could feel the vibrations in Jasper's chest, knowing he found this fucking hilarious as fathers, both paternal and actual stood on practically watching us fuck against Jasper Mercedes. I couldn't figure out whether I wanted to scream or cry at this point but I was an adult now, a wife and soon to be a mother. Thinking that, I stood proud as I could and stepped out from behind Jasper to face the two other important men in my life.

As I suspected, Aro stood there hands folded at rest with a large smile beaming with happiness while Alistair gaped at me with wide eyes and open mouth.

Aro must have felt the tension in the air as he greeted us while my father stood silent. He cleared his throat. "Any news from Carlisle's front?" He asked, his voice almost shaking with suppressed laughter.

"No," Jazz replied, his voice tight from the surprise visit which if either of us had been thinking with anything but our hormones wouldn't have been much of a surprise at all. "I haven't spoken to anyone since we departed."

"Well then, I am glad you arrived safely and it was nice to see you again, Isabella."

"Like wise." I replied, still more than embarrassed at the circumstances of which we met once again.

"Alistair," Jasper called, worried as I was about my still frozen father standing in my driveway.

"Oh, aye." he finally replied, taking two steps forward and embracing him and then me as he scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "Why don' ye get me lass t' bed, she looks fevered." He told him almost choking on the words.

"Right away, sir." Jasper replied, taking my arm and almost dragging me up the front steps to the wrap around porch at the entry level which in this case was actually the third floor.

I didn't see much after that, just darkened hallways and a set of stairs that Jasper personally carried me up and then the soft, plush mattress that hit my back.

"God," he groaned as he tore at my close, not able to get them off fast enough for the both of us. In the end I was left with my loose skirt thrown over my hips and my bra lying in shreds at my sides as my husbands head buried itself in between my thighs and his tongue plundered my dripping sex.

"Fuck," I groaned, tangling my finger in his messy windblown locks as he lapped at my slick folds, paying close attention to my aching pearl as I shuttered beneath him.

"No!" I told him forcefully, pulling myself away as he followed, his naked chest glisten with my juices as he slid up my body purposefully to encourage me. "No," I told him again. "I want you."

"What do you want, Blackbird?" He asked as his thumb and forefinger circled my nipples forcing me to arch my back for the delicious friction I so desired.

"Come on, baby. Tell me what you want."

"Oh, god." I cried as he aligned himself at my entrance, his tip throbbing, teasing me with what I only had to ask for.

"Fuck me!" I wailed. "I want you to fuck me."

"Ja…zz.." I cried out as he hissed and filled me in one forceful thrust only to pull out again and repeat the action. "That's it baby, cry out for me… tell me that you're mine." He begged, grunting out his own approval as his cock filled me again, his hands sliding up my thighs to my ass to take control of pace.

"Yes… Jasper, please, I need to…" I begged. Encouraging him to move faster to deliver that frantic touch to my clit that would send me over the edge. He complied readily his hips rolling in time with mine as I continued to cry out a menagerie of explicit details on how I wanted him, how I loved his cock and how I loved him.

I could feel the familiar coil in the pits of my stomach, tightening until I was ready to burst, Jasper could feel it two as he slowed his thundering thrusts to roll his body against mine in that secret combination he only seemed to know.

"That's it, my blackbird. Sing for me…"

"Yes!" I screamed as he slammed home a final time, my hands clinging to his back with the force of my orgasm my nails dragging down to his ass as he pumped a few more times before falling over the crest of his own orgasm with the screaming of my name.

I smiled up at him as my eyes met with his baby blues, lightened considerably with his bliss. "I love you, Jazz." I told him, bringing his beautiful face to mine.

"I will always love you, Bella. Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>

Is it hot in here? Wheew *Wipes sweat from brow* Seriously, did someone turn up the heat? *Laughs evilly* Oh yeah, I guess it was me.

Well I hope you all enjoyed. It was fun to write another lemon for this couple, I feel I can be free to experiment as they are a couple who has known each other for years… so no awkwardness.

* * *

><p><strong>Shout-Outs: <strong>_**sonyabrady1971 **__(Glad you found it. It's a little sad that not more of my previous Italian Swan's readers are picking it up. But oh well, what can ya do? Thanks for being such a good reviewer.) __**IheartJW**__ (Don't worry. I may be sick and twisted but not even I could kill off those precious babes. Thanks for sticking with me.) __**EJacob24 **__(Thank you and I'm glad you're enjoying.) __**Midnight-rose19 **__(Glad you're enjoying it and thanks for the read and review.) __**Twisted-Twilight **__(If you really want to kick Emmett's ass, so be it..Hehe. But seriously, he's just kinda having a serious mental break down right now, so don't hate him too much… yet. Thanks for sticking out with me all this time. And I hope you have slinked over to the Bella/Caius section and checked out "Crimson Decisions" I think you'd like it. __**Vl15 **__(Yeah, I think we'll be seeing a lot more of our new and resident psycho don't you worry. Sorry about the pins and needles but I thought you all loved my cliff-hangers *ducks quickly under the desk to hide from rotten tomato's* Sorry. Hehe. Thanks for sticking with both of my twisted stories.) __**Vane3131 **__(Yes he really is. Psycho is more like it. Thanks for reading.) __**deerslayer1100 **__(Yeah, Em got the shitty-end of the stick in this story but with all of the built up past between them I couldn't help myself, plus no one would see it coming. Thanks for reading babe.) __**Savageries **__(Hello, darlin'! And yes Emmett is a little insane at the moment… bet you didn't see that shit comin' Hehe. ;p) __**WhitlocksHevyn **__(Thanks for the great review, sweety. As always I love how you can almost read my mind when it comes to the character dynamics. It nice to have someone totally understand and let me know about it.) __**TwilightAddict71484 **__(Thanks for the read and review.) _


End file.
